·Locura·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"-Vamos Tsunade-Baa-Chan, entiendo que no me deje decirle a Sakura-Chan que ella mató a Ino, ¡pero deje de mentirle! ¿¡Acaso no le basta que este amarrada a esa camilla?-Casi gritó eufórico el rubio."..:SasuSaku:.:Leve NaruHina:.:Oneshot:..


**Disclaimer: Naruto **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass a todos!! **_**Seguro que ni tienen idea de quien es esta loca que escribe (osea yo xD) y que si entraste aquí no haya sido por un error de clickeo ¬¬ Ojala les guste el OneShot :D**

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: **Sólo mira el Raited T. Este fic no es Anti-Sakura o algo parecido y es mi primer OneShot de Naruto así que espero que no salgas traumado de aquí :P ...Mmm...Creo que nada más.

**Sin nada más con que retrasarte... ¡A leer!**

* * *

_**Locura**_

_Sangre y más sangre, toda derramada por todos los lados de esa habitación pintada de blanco, esa chica rubia descansa acostada escondiendo su rostro sobre las sabanas blancas de la amplia cama manchándolas de carmesí y con ese precioso vestido de novia manchado de un líquido rojo, el mismo que gotea desde alrededor de su cuello, y sigue brotando de su abdomen._

_La otra chica esta sentada en la hermosa alfombra marrón con manchas carmesíes mientras juega con una kunai por donde se desliza más líquido carmesí. Ella tampoco parece estar bien, tiene rasguños en sus mejillas, su mirada parece estar perdida y uno de sus brazos esta sangrando demasiado._

_-¡Déjame entrar! -Grita un hombre mientras golpea con desesperación la puerta intentando abrirla, mientras la joven mira a la puerta impasible._

_-Con esa pulsera que consume tu chakra no lograras abrir la puerta Sasuke-Kun -Dice con aire burlón y sombrío mientras esconde su rostro entre sus cabellos rosas mirando su kunai ensangrentada, para luego levantarlo y empezar a reír macabra y sonoramente._

_-Sakura, hagas lo que hagas no toques a Ino -Le advierte el Uchiha comenzando a perder la paciencia._

_-Demasiado tarde, amor -Le responde soberbiamente, mientras se para apoyándose en el borde de la cama, y admirando el cadáver que yace en la cama, bufa -No me diste casi pelea alguna, hasta me parece que Sasuke-Kun no valía nada para ti -Le comenta al aire mientras ve con indiferencia a el cuerpo de su ex-amiga en la cama, lo empieza a examinar arrogantemente, deteniéndose a pensar en cada detalle, pero al caer su vista en sus manos ella se acerca hasta estar arrodillada en el suelo, apoyando sus codos en la cama -Me gusta esto -Dijo para sí misma perdiendo el brillo y emoción en sus ojos mientras retiraba de la blanca y fría mano de la Yamanaka su anillo de compromiso -¿Ves? A mí me queda mejor -Le dice al cadáver con soberbia mientras luce el anillo de diamantes -Además...Aún me pertenece...-Piensa en voz alta acomodándose un vestido bermellón mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana -¿Sabes? Por si no lo notaste...Me gusta mucho el rojo -Comenta admirando el color actual de las paredes._

_Un golpe fuerte se escucha en la puerta; Sakura gira de golpe y se sorprende al ver que Sasuke Uchiha entró en esa habitación de Motel de cinco estrellas con el traje a medio abrochar, pero no se sorprende al ver a los ANBUs que la empiezan a rodear. Uno se comienza a acercar demasiado, tiene el cabello gris con destellos plata, y trae la máscara con fracciones de perro, escucha que murmura algo, algo así como Que lastima que fuese cierto o algo similar, pero no le presta atención ya que todo su mirar se centra en el Uchiha, sin querer ella le lanza una sonrisa arrogante y llena de rencor...Luego todo comienza a verse oscuro y lo único y último que escuchó de parte de de Sasuke fue un suave y ligero..._

-¡Sakura-Chan! -Grita alegremente el rubio mientras abre la puerta de golpe, causando mucho ruido y que la pelirrosada despertara de golpe.

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Acaso no puedes ser más baka!? ¡Estaba soñando con algo! -Le gritó furiosa Sakura mientras se intenta incorporar rápidamente, pero unas correas le detienen -¿Eh? ¿Y esto? -Se pregunta confundida, pero luego nota que se encuentra en un cuarto de hospital -¿Qué hago yo aquí? -Se pregunta en voz alta, pero tan bajo que nadie llega a oírla.

-Naruto-Kun, despertaste a Sakura-Chan -Le dijo dulce y tímidamente Hinata al rubio que le tomaba de la mano.

-¿Hace cuánto que salen juntos? -Les preguntó la ojijade divertida a la pareja, olvidándose de momento que estaba amarrada a una camilla de hospital.

-Etto...-Murmuró Hinata agarrando sonrojo en su rostro mientras veía al piso.

-Hace unos dos meses -Le contestó Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, pero con rubor que lo hacia parecer un niño todavía.

_-¿Dos meses? ¿Y yo no estaba enterada? ¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?- _Se comenzó a preguntar la Ninja Médico mentalmente, pero una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata, Neji y Hanabi te esperan en las puertas del hospital, dicen que los tres tienen un recado de su padre -Entró halando la Hokage a la heredera Hyuuga -Oh, Sakura, por fin despiertas -Le sonrió a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días Tsunade-Sama -La saludó la pelirrosada como siempre.

-Etto...Sakura-Chan...Son las tres de la tarde...-Le comentó Hinata levantando la mirada, y caminando hacia al umbral de la puerta.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes Hinata-Chan? -Le preguntó Naruto sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ve con ellos si quieres que Hiashi-San te _mate_ -Bromeó Tsunade, pero la última palabra le causó escalofríos a Sakura.

-Oh...-Contestó algo decepcionado Naruto, pero luego le dio un beso a la ojiperla, antes de que se despidiera y se fuera.

-Naruto, debo hablar contigo -Hablo Tsunade, pero ahora no tenía ni rastro de broma en su rostro.

-Tsunade-Sama, yo también debo hablar con usted. Hay cosas que quisiera preguntar -Le dijo Sakura seria, y algo molesta.

-Naruto responderá tus preguntas -Contestó más seria.

-¿Y que hay con lo que usted quería decirme? -Preguntó el susodicho.

-Hablaremos después de eso, ahora yo debo ir a... ir al baño -Contestó saliendo de la sala.

_-Irá a emborracharse con Sake -_Gruñó Sakura en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste Sakura-Chan? -Preguntó con inocencia el chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Si yo no hable? -Le contestó confundida -Naruto- Ahora le hablaba seria -¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?

-Etto...Tsunade-Baa-Chan me dijo que no podría decirte -Contestó apenado.

_-Esta bien, estoy desde hace mucho aquí y por eso Tsunade-Sama no quiere que me entere...-_Pensó -¿Y...? ¿Por qué estoy atada?

-Tampoco me deja decirte eso...-Contestó algo decepcionado

_-Grrr...¿Entonces que me va a contestar? -_Pensó molesta -Por lo menos contéstame esto... ¿Dónde esta Sasuke-Kun?

_-Kuso -_Pensó Naruto nervioso -_Justo me tiene que preguntar por ese teme... ¿Y ahora que le digo?_

-Esta de misión y no vendrá hasta dos semanas después -Le respondió Tsunade desde la puerta del cuarto -Pero no ha parado de preguntar por ti...Se le veía muy triste desde que te pasó _ese accidente._

-¿Qué accidente? -Pregunto incrédula Sakura, mientras Naruto veía a la Gondaime molesto -¿Y de verdad Sasuke-Kun estaba preocupado por mí? -Ahora tenía en el rostro un leve sonrojo y una sonrisita infantil.

-De verdad, sabes que _yo no te mentiría, y_ tuviste un_ inconveniente _en una _misión_, y terminaste _malherida_ -Negaba con la cabeza Tsunade.

-Pero... ¿Si sufrí un accidente para que tengo estas correas? -Preguntó inocentemente, aún sonrojada.

-Sakura, si me disculpas debo hablar con Naruto a solas -Le contestó ignorando su pregunta olímpicamente, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano al rubio.

-Entendido.

-Ahora vendré con tu comida -Le dijo cerrando la puerta con una voz muy maternal, mientras veía a la chica cerrar los ojos e intentar dormirse -_Debe estar cansada y aburrida al estar aquí...-_Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

-_Demonios, ¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí? _-Se preguntó mentalmente a los pocos segundos que la rubia había cerrado la puerta, y que por fortuna, la había cerrado mal.

-Esta bien...-Suspiraba Naruto cansadamente -Entonces Sakura-Chan nunca se enterará -Dijo en tono afirmante.

-Eso es lo que quiero, le contaré luego de que se cure -Hablaba la Gondaime seria.

_-¿De que no me tengo que enterar? ¿Y de que me tengo que curar? -_Se preguntaba confusa la pelirrosada desde la habitación.

_-_Vamos Tsunade-Baa-Chan, entiendo que no me deje decirle a Sakura-Chan que ella mato a Ino, ¡Pero deje de mentirle! ¿¡Acaso no le basta que este amarrada a esa camilla!?- Casi grito eufórico el rubio.

_-¿Mentirme? ¿Me esta mintiendo? ¿Por qué?_

-¿Quieres que le diga que el bastardo del Uchiha ni siquiera sabe que esta en una clínica psiquiátrica? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría ella si se entera?

_-Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?- Se dijo segura -¿Verdad? -Volvió a preguntarse ahora vacilando, y siendo carcomida por los nervios._

-Ese teme...-Gruñó Naruto, y por su tono de voz, Sakura juraría que apretaba los puños, molesto.

-¿Ves por que lo hago? No quiero herir a Sakura..._Pero siempre es lo mismo...-Dijo con tristeza- _Cada vez que la dejo salir por buena conducta siempre resulta que _la supuesta novia de el bastardo Uchiha muere._

-_Que alguien me diga que esto es una broma -Se decía mientras forcejeaba con las correas, pero noto la pulsera consume-Chakra en su muñeca derecha -Yo no pude haber matado a nadie -Intentaba auto-convencerse._

-Después de su rompimiento la primera victima fue Karin, luego una pelinegra, luego otra castaña y ahora Ino ¿A quien más quieres que mate? A este paso el mocoso no va a poder resurgir su dichoso clan -Agrega entre burlona y molesta Tsunade.

_-¿Entonces mi sueño no fue sólo un sueño?_

-¿¡Y a quién le importa ese teme!? -Grita molesto Naruto.

-A Sakura, y aunque me cueste admitirlo...Ese bastardo es muy buen shinobi...-Dice casi escupiendo las palabras -Y aunque te cueste hacerlo... Deberás tratar a Sakura como siempre la tratas al venir aquí, y no le dirás nada de lo que suceda, todo deberá seguir igual a como esta ahora -Le dijo seriamente.

_-¡No entiendo nada y me esta comenzando a doler la cabeza! _-Grita Sakura sin darse cuenta, haciendo que los dos rubios entren a la habitación sorprendidos y preocupados.

-Lo lamento Sakura -Le dice Tsunade mientras le toca la frente con un extraño chakra rosado rodeando su mano, haciendo que la ojijade quede inconsciente en el momento -Y cómo te decía Naruto,-Le dice al rubio que la mira de costado -_Todo sigue igual a como esta ahora...-_Comenta la rubia mientras cierra la puerta despacio.

_...Lo siento Sakura..._

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!! **_**¿Que tal quedo? (mejor no respondan eso ) Ojalá te haya gustado, y espero que no quieras matarme ahora mismo por haber perdido tu tiempo .**

**Si te gustó... ¡Nos leemos!**

**Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


End file.
